9. Pojedynek stulecia
(czołówka) Na śniadaniu Vanessa (niewyspana): O matko! Ale się nie wyspałam… Sally: Ja za to spałam znakomicie! Hihi. W nocy Sally: Chrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! Vanessa (do siebie): Ja p******ę… Czy ta idiotka nie przestanie chrapać?! Vanessa: Taa, cieszę się… Chris: Dzień dobry! Wiecie, co dzisiaj za dzień? Ja też nie, ale to nieważne. Widzimy się za 20 minut w holu. Mam dla was niespodziankę. Hehe… (wychodzi) Lindsay: Ciekawe, co to za niespodzianka? Heather: Pewnie znowu będzie chciał nas wykończyć. Matt: Myślisz strasznie pesymistycznie… Vanessa (do Matta): A czego innego się spodziewasz po tym dziwaku? Owen: Mogliby zrobić konkurs szybkiego jedzenia. Justin: Albo konkurs talentów. Pan Kokos: … Owen: Tak! To doskonały pomysł panie Kokosie! Kto jest za? (wszyscy milczą) Frank: A ja tam nawet mogę mieć zadanie. Przecież jakoś do finału trzeba dojść. Hehe. Heather: Na pewno nie dojdziesz do finału! Frank: A niby ty dojdziesz? Heather: Pewnie! Jestem dobra w tę grę. Z pewnością dojdę aż do finału! (w schowku)Heather: Frank ma się za ważniaka? Jeszcze mu zdążę uprzykrzyć życie… (w schowku)Frank: Heather jest zabawna… Hehe. (w schowku)Max: Nie lubię, jak moja drużyna się kłóci. Mam nadzieję, że dziś wygramy. W holu Katerine: No to mów, jakież to tortury nam dzisiaj przygotowałeś? Chris: Otóż moja droga… Dzisiaj nie ma zadania drużynowego. Wszyscy: Co??? Leshawna: Na pewno jest w tym jakiś haczyk! Chris: Ty nie masz się o co martwić, bo dziś mamy……pojedynek kapitanów!!! Vanessa: O super… Drake: Ach! Wreszcie sobie odpocznę… Znaczy! Powodzenia Vanessa! Hehe. Chris: Ale radziłbym wam się postarać, bo będziecie walczyć na śmierć i życie… Matt: Heh, ale ty żartujesz, tak? Chris: Niestety nie, mój drogi… Ten, kto przegra ten pojedynek……….odpadnie! Vanessa i Matt: Co?! Chris: Co wrzeszczysz? Przecież sama się zgo… Vanessa: Słuchaj no! Nie zgadzałam się nawet na udział w tym programie! Chris: Ale miło by było wygrać te dziesięć milionów, co nie? Matt: Po prostu boi się, że przegra ze mną… Vanessa: Czyżby?! Dobra! Co mam do stracenia… Chris: Świetnie! Reszta może iść się relaksować, a wy za mną… (w schowku)Vanessa: Pokonać Matta? To łatwizna. Matt to taki niedojrzały dzieciak… (w schowku)Matt: Ta dziewczyna mnie kręci… Ale i tak odpadnie! Hehe. W sali na piętrze Chris: Zacznijmy! Na początek namalujecie mi jakiś ładny obraz. Matt: Co to za brednie? Niby czemu to ma służyć?! Chris:Nie gadaj… Zobacz, Vanessa już zaczęła. Vanessa: Ha! Matt: Jeszcze zobaczysz! Machnę zaraz coś………wspaniałego! Vanessa: No to dalej Picasso… Oboje zagłębiają się w malowaniu. Vanessa maluje w spokoju, Matt jest trochę zdenerwowany. (w schowku)Matt: Miałem kompletną pustkę… Nie wiedziałem, co namalować, aż nagle……….oświecenie! Pół godziny później Chris: To co tam pięknego macie? Matt: Och, ja mam na pewno piękne. Hehe. Vanessa: Co ty tam kombinujesz? Chris: Właśnie. Co tam masz? Matt: Namalowałem………..Chrisa! Chris: Bomba ziom! Fajnie mieć portret! Hehe. A ty Vanessa? Vanessa: Ja postawiłam na tradycyjny pejzaż. Postarałam się o jak najwięcej szczegółów. Chris: Hmm….. Tak……. Po chwili namysłu przyznaję punkt Vanessie! Vanessa: Ha! Matt: Ej, ale czemu? Chris: Kapitan powinien być uważny i widzieć każdy szczegół. No i nie powinien się podlizywać… (w schowku)Matt: Jeszcze się odegram… Chris: Teraz idźcie po ciuchy na dwór. Będziemy pracować w terenie. Matt: Aż się boję… Vanessa: A czego? (w schowku)Vanessa: Serio. Czego? Przecież nic strasznego nam nie da… Na dworze Chris: Ta konkurencja wymaga minusowej temperatury, dlatego wyszliśmy na dwór. A będziecie……………..rzeźbić w lodzie! Matt: To łatwizna! Vanessa: Tym razem się postaraj, bo przegrywasz. Chris: Za dwie godziny sprawdzę rezultaty. Ustawię zasłonę, żebyście nie podglądali swoich prac. Czas………START! (zaczęli) Vanessa (zza zasłony): Nie wiem, jak ty Matt, ale ja już kilka razy wygrywałam konkursy na rzeźbienie w lodzie. Matt (zza zasłony): I co z tego? Ja się zajmuję tym w wolnym czasie w trakcie ferii i też mi nieźle idzie. Vanessa (zza zasłony): To się jeszcze okaże! W ośrodku Lucas: Ludzie! Chciałbym coś ogłosić! Michelle (zawstydzona, ale uśmiechająca się): Nie musisz… Lucas: Ja i Michelle jesteśmy razem. Owen: Ale czad! Max: Super stary! Katerine (do Michelle): Super dziewczyno! Frank (do Michelle): No no Michelle… Ile to już? Michelle: Dokładnie rok, jak zerwaliśmy. Więc wygrałam zakład! Katerine: Zabawni jesteście. Hehe. Michelle (do Katerine): A ty masz chłopaka? Katerine: Tak technicznie, to nie… No wiesz… Michelle: Frank nadal nie ma dziewczyny, więc płaci mi dwie stówy. Hehe. Katerine: To trochę dziwne, że po rozstaniu się tak kumplujecie. Frank: No wiesz. Ja i Michelle znamy się od dawna. Coś nam odbiło rok temu, żeby ze sobą chodzić, ale woleliśmy być tylko przyjaciółmi. Niestety musiałem się założyć, kto szybciej znajdzie parę… Michelle: Hehe. Cały Frank. Za to go uwielbiam. Katerine: Fakt. Ma facet talent. Frank: Dzięki… Czy to był komplement? Katerine: Jak uważasz… (odchodzi) Frank: Super… Dwie godziny później Chris: Czas odkryć wasze dzieła. Tym razem zacznie Vanessa. Vanessa: Oto…..(odsłania)……Statua Wolności! Chris: Monumentalne… Dobrze. Matt? Matt: I tu was zaskoczę! Ja zrobiłem………(odsłania)………..Vanessę! Vanessa: Co?! Jak śmiałeś?! Chris: O kurde! Zaszokowałeś mnie stary, ale……..o to chodzi! Matt: To znaczy? Chris: Prawdziwy kapitan musi być nieprzewidywalny i musi umieć zaskakiwać wroga. Jesteś zaskoczona Vanessa? Vanessa: Tak, ale… Chris: No właśnie… A tak poza tym, to technicznie też całkiem nieźle wykonane. O! Nawet zadbałeś o to, żeby odwzorować jej duże… Vanessa: Ani słowa o moich…(!) Chris: Wybacz, ale faceci zwracają uwagę na takie rzeczy… No cóż. Punkt oczywiście dla Matta. Matta: No to remis! Vanessa: Jeszcze przegrasz! Chris: To się okaże już niedługo! Ponownie w ośrodku Chef: Uwaga! Osoby, które chcą kibicować mogą iść teraz za mną! Harold: Chyba zostanę… Jakoś zimno na dworze… Leshawna: Leshawna chętnie powspiera swojego kapitana. No dobra… Może nie – chętnie, ale powspieram. Heather: Oby ten Matt nie zawalił… (w schowku)Heather: Jestem rozdarta… Z jednej strony chciałabym, żeby ten Matt wreszcie coś pokazał i wygrał nam zadanie, ale z drugiej chcę, żeby wreszcie odpadł i żebym mogła przejąć fuchę kapitana. Co robić? Owen: Idziemy Panie Kokosie? No pewnie! Michelle (do Drake’a): Kiedy mu powiesz, że to tylko Kokos? Drake: A po co? Przecież jest szczęśliwy… Michelle: Heh… Na dworze Chris: Gotowi? I……….STA…. Vanessa: Wolnego! Nawet nie wiemy, co robić… Matt: Chyba publiczność idzie. Chris: A tak! W tej konkurencji mogą was wspierać, bo to ostatnia konkurencja. Chefie? (Chef niesie sanki) Chris: Wasze zadanie, to wyścig na sankach! Ten, kto przekroczy metę, jako drugi, lub w ogóle nie przekroczy, odpada z zawodów. Vanessa: A jakie są zasady tego wyścigu? Chris: Wiesz… Praktycznie jest ich tak mało, że postanowiliśmy je pominąć. No to powodzenia! Matt: Wyścig bez zasad? Podoba mi się! Vanessa: Ciekawe, co powiesz, jak przekroczysz metę, jako drugi. Chris: Dość pogaduszek! Uwaga! I…….START!!!!!!!!!!! (ruszyli) Lindsay: O rany! Ale emocje! Steve: Gdybym startował zamiast Matta, to byśmy na stówę wygrali… Heather: Ty to się nie odzywaj! Miałeś szansę w poprzednim zadaniu i ją straciłeś, więc nie dopowiadaj… Katerine: Postaraj się Van! Sally: Moja kumpela! Vanessa: Dzięki za doping! Jesteście kocha… Matt (wyprzedza): Szybciej babcia! Vanessa: Jeszcze cię dopadnę ty głupku! Matt: Nie stać cię na lepsze przekleństwo? Leshawna: Właśnie! Zasuń mu! Vanessa: Nie mam na to czasu! Muszę go wyprzedzić! Matt: W snach! Z każdą chwilą Vanessa zbliża się do Matta, ale ten nie daje za wygraną. Matt: O nie! Nie dam się wyrąbać babie! Vanessa: Babie?! Już nie żyjesz! (dogania go i usiłuje „naruszyć”) Matt: Ej! Zostaw mnie! Chris! Czy to nie jest niezgodne z zasadami? Chris: Wydaje mi się, że nie... Matt: Super! AAA!!! (odpycha ją) Musisz więcej ćwiczyć, żeby mnie powalić! Vanessa: Ale ja tylko odwracałam twoją uwagę… (wyprzedza) Matt (do siebie): O nie! Straciłem sporo sił… Co by tu? Heather: Co ten Matt wyprawia? Zamiast próbować ją gonić, to on sobie jedzie i kontempluje… Steve: Nasz kapitan skupiony… Hehe. Sally: Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!! Dajesz Vanessa! Matt: Nie mogę się dać wyeliminować już w 9. odcinku! Zaraz… Vanessa: Pogódź się z porażką! Matt: Mam! (wyjmuje z kieszeni jakiś kamulec) Zaraz zobaczymy, czy jeszcze umiem celować… Vanessa: Co ty tam gadasz? Matt: Teraz! Rzuca ten kamień prosto przed sanki Vanessy. Przez kamień jej sanki wylatują w powietrze, obracają się parę razy i spadają na ziemię. Vanessa jest cała, ale sanki są w kawałkach. Matt (wyprzedzając): Taa… Coś tam jeszcze pamiętam. (Matt przekracza linię mety) Chris: Ziom… To było dziwaczne… Vanessa: I nie fair! Mieliśmy się ścigać, a nie rzucać jakimiś kamieniami! Chris: Technicznie… Nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić. Matt: A ja wiem! Przegrałaś! Haha! A ja wygrałem! Chyba mam ochotę, żeby zaśpiewać pieśń o zwycięstwie! Wszyscy: Nie! Matt: To może potem… Hehe. Chris: Dobra Vanessa. Czas się pożegnać. Vanessa: Co?! Jeszcze czego?! To jego powinniście wywalić, bo oszukiwał!!! Matt: Nie wykręcisz się! Chris: Chefie! Vanessa: Nie boję się Chefa! Katerine: Ale numer… Chef: Cześć Vanessa. Vanessa: No hej Chefie. Dlaczego tak dziwnie mówisz? Chef: Staram się być miły. Vanessa: No nareszcie! Bo tych wszystkich głupstwach i napadach złości. Heh. Chef: Właśnie zakończyłem starania. Nie udało się!!! (bierze ją na ramiona) Idziesz do kolejki! Vanessa: Puszczaj mnie! Chris!!! Chris: Papa. (macha jej) Vanessa: To niesprawiedliwe!!! Ja… Ja was pozwę!!! Zobaczycie!!! (odjeżdża) Chris: Huh. I w ten sposób pozbyliśmy się Vanessy. Jakie następnie zadanie czeka naszych zawodników? Kto zostanie nowym kapitanem Polarnych Misiów? Dowiecie się oglądając Zimę… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Vanessa (w oddali): AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki